


Barter System, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "As for vices, I enjoy the occasional cigarette, coffee inabundance, and beautiful women."





	Barter System, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: My 600th fanfic story, my OTP. All in all, today was a good day.  


* * *

Leo McGarry walked up to the bar, standing behind the woman. He took a deep breath to inhale the sexy scent of her perfume as well as drum up his courage. It had been a long time since he did anything like this.

“What feat would I have to perform to get you to come home with me tonight?” he asked.

“No feat. I mean, unless you really want to.”

“What do I have to do then?”

“You have to have a hell of a lot of money.” She replied.

“I do.”

“Plastic doesn't count, sailor. Neither do stocks, bonds, nor the insurance windfall that will come after you're done slowly poisoning your wife. Real money, preferably the face of Benjamin Franklin…fifteen of them. Anything else would be too bulky. Do you need to hit an ATM?”

“It’s not a problem.”

“How is your health?” she put her martini glass down on the bar after taking a sip. It was a real martini, not some pastel colored treat garnished with orange slices or cherries. She took it with three olives. When she slipped a cigarette between her ruby red lips, Leo produced a lighter.

“My doctor thinks my blood pressure could be better. It is not a major concern though. Cholesterol is borderline high.”

“Do you have a bad heart or any respiratory problems? I do not want you to end up dying mid-coitus and I have to climb from the bathroom window of some seedy motel room.”

“Try the Presidential suite of the Watergate Hotel.”

“That’s even further to climb down. Do you have any vices?”

“My heart and breathing are fine. As for vices, I enjoy the occasional cigarette, coffee in abundance, and beautiful women. Did I pass?”

She was definitely a beautiful woman. She wore a red sequined mini-dress with a deep v-line. Her hair was reddish gold, swept up to give Leo the perfect view of her long, graceful neck. He could spend all night making love to it.

“Do you frequently solicit the attention of women in bars?” she asked.

“Is this an interview or a pickup?”

“A bit of both. How do I know you're not a cop?”

Leo grinned, finally turning her stool around. He had grown tired of talking to her beautiful, but inattentive, neck.

“Have you ever seen a cop in a $3500 Italian silk suit?”

“You're right about that.” she stroked her hand down his chest. “I adore your tie.”

“I really want to fuck you tonight.”

“I hear that a lot. What's your name?”

“Leo. Would you like to finish that drink before we go?”

Smiling, she finished the drink and the cigarette. Leo flagged the bartender and asked if she had a tab.

“Yes sir.”

He pulled out a money clip and placed a $100 bill on the bar. The bartender looked at him wide-eyed.

“I'm sure this will cover everything. Keep the change.”

“Yes sir; thank you.”

Leo took her arm and they walked out of the side exit. It was a clear early spring night. They approached a Lincoln Towncar with tinted windows. A driver opened the back door.

“Take the very scenic route Lewis; would you please?” Leo asked.

The driver nodded. As the car pulled off, Leo took the woman into his arms. He could only grin when her hand caressed his erection. He was ready to go now.

“How much extra for a little attention right here?” he asked.

“Mmm, usually $500 but I’ll give you a 50% discount because I like your smile.”

He kissed her passionately as she worked the clasp and zipper of his dress pants. 

“Tell me what you want, sailor. Tell me what you like.” She reached in and stroked him.

“I want you. What's your name, baby?”

“CJ, but some call me Claudia Jean. It sounds Midwestern sweet; reminds men of their first girlfriend.”

“I like it. Why don’t you put your face in my lap Claudia Jean and show me why I'm going to have $1750 less dollars in the morning?”

She bent over and took Leo into orbit. Her mouth was so hot on his skin. It took every ounce of energy in his body not to let go immediately. Pulling the pins from her hair, Leo ran his fingers through before pulling it. She did not seem to mind.

“Oh God, mmm yeah, oh yeah. That’s it, that’s perfect. Oh wonderful.”

His body lurched forward as Leo felt himself falling. He did not know anything could feel so good. As he climaxed, he cried out her name. It came with an almost painful groan. Soon she was in his arms again, kissing and teasing his lips with her tongue. Leo could taste himself in her mouth and it turned him on.

“You better clean yourself up before this car stops.” She murmured between kisses.

He did, and then ran his hand up her very long leg. She opened her thighs to invite him just as the car stopped. Leo held up his fingers.

“Hold that thought, beautiful.”

CJ kissed those fingers and he fluttered. The car door came open; Leo stepped out and took his companion by the hand. The lobby was crowded, it was a Saturday night, but the couple did not use the front entrance. Around at the side door someone let them in. The ride on the service elevator was a bit bumpy but Leo’s arms around her waist kept CJ from falling over. 

It was the first opportunity of the night he had to taste her neck. It was as delicious as he imagined it would be. Leo loved the way she giggled when he found her ticklish spot. He wondered how many others she had. Out of the elevator on the penthouse floor, Leo stayed a bit behind as they walked down the hall. He loved the way her ass, hips, and legs moved when she walked. She knew how to work those three-inch heels. Her height made it sexier; the woman had to be 6’3””.

She was immediately in his arms as Leo closed the suite door with his foot.

“I don’t know if you liked to be kissed, CJ.”

“I like what you like tonight…isn’t the customer always right?”

“Well I like you.”

“That’s sweet. Take off your clothes please?”

“So soon?”

“I said please.”

Leo grinned. They moved to the living room of the massive suite. He slipped out of his shoes and jacket. Then his tie went over his head. Button by button, the dress shirt came open and off. She sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and just watching. They looked at each other as Leo dropped his trousers.

“I wanna undress you now.” he said.

“Here on the couch, sailor.”

“Actually, I'm a Colonel.”

“Mmm, a man with some power behind him. That’s a turn on. So, you want me right here, Colonel?”

“In the bedroom, very naked.”

She stood, saluting and laughing.

“Last one there is a rotten egg.”

He didn’t know how she ran in the heels, but she did, and Leo chased her. They fell on the bed together and CJ gave him passionate kisses. He rolled onto his back, with her on top of him, and worked the zipper on the back of her dress. It didn’t take much to get it off…Leo was unsure if it was very short or she was very long. One thing he knew for sure, the woman was exquisite. Resting her back on the pillows in a pair of star spangled panties and those high heels, Leo McGarry counted himself a lucky man indeed. He tore the tee shirt over his head, pushed down his boxers and moved into her open arms.

“I love the feel of your skin.” He whispered, his hands stroking wherever they could reach.

“You'll probably like the taste just as much.”

“Oh, it'll be better.”

CJ smiled as Leo’s mouth started at her neck. His descent was slow, which suited her just fine. He stroked her breasts; his lips and tongue playing with the hard nipples.

“Ohhh…Leo.” She ran her fingers through his thinning sandy hair.

He was experienced with his mouth and for a while, he enjoyed his newly discovered playthings. 

“So beautiful.” He murmured against her skin. “So damn beautiful.”

Sliding down, Leo kissed across her flat stomach and belly button. His fingers toyed in the strings of the bikini panties. CJ squirmed a bit, tried to get either hand to move to the center. That made Leo laugh.

“You want me to touch you, Claudia Jean?”

“I want you to fuck me Colonel, but it’s your dime.”

“I'm not worth a nickel if you're not satisfied.”

“That’s a new perspective from a man.” She replied.

“Not me.” Leo reluctantly pulled away. “Take off your panties and leave the heels.”

She did as he asked, a seductive smile on her face. The sight of her naked made his mouth water…it should be a sin for one woman to be so sexy.

“Spread your thighs.”

Again, she did as he asked without question.

“Now tell me what you want me to do to make you feel good.”

“I want you to make me cum. I want you to make me scream. I want it to feel so good that it almost hurts. I want it to turn you on.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Leo’s tongue stroked the soft, wet skin. He didn’t touch anywhere too sensitive yet. That did not stop his lover from quivering. He moved his tongue inside of her, made love to her with it, as his fingers found her precious jewel. CJ gasped.

“Yes, yes, oh yes…that’s it Leo. Ohhh…”

Her whimper drove him crazy as he switched positions. His fingers dove deep into her, as deep as he wanted to be very soon.

“Leo! Leo!” she grabbed hold of his hair when his lips teased her clit, hard and pulsing. “Oh God, ohhh God, Oh my God!”

She came in a rush and he tasted every drop of her nectar, as sweet as champagne. CJ trembled when he held her in his arms. The tender kisses they shared gave her butterflies in her stomach. She stroked his chest, pulling him on top of her and wrapping her legs around his waist. Leo took a moment to look back and admire the shoes.

“I have always wanted to fuck a woman in red high heels.” He said.

“Well, here I am.”

“I cannot bring myself to do anything but make love to you tonight.”

She smiled, taking his face into her hands.

“I'm still here, Leo.”

He slid inside of her and CJ gripped his hips. He started slow, the tension building in the both of them until he thrust hard. She bit her lip.

“Tell me if I hurt you baby…I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You couldn’t. Don’t stop; I'm fine.”

CJ began to move with him, her hips bucking to meet his long strokes. Leo kept moaning her name as his pace increased. Their bodies slapped together, a mixture of friction and sweat. The headboard of the expensive bed creaked under the pressure of two bodies in motion.

“Oh God baby, oh baby, baby that’s the way I like it.”

“You're a talker, ohhh that makes me hot. Tell me again Colonel…tell me how good it is.”

“I…oh dear God…oh CJ!”

She smiled, feeling the ascent. Leo’s fingers were on her clit again and CJ had her first orgasm on her own. The second time she held tight to him, Leo jerking and shaking on top of her as they fell together.

“Claudia Jean!” he cried out her name as his body came to rest on hers.

She kissed him, running her finger across his lips.

“A woman could get used to the feeling of you deep inside of her.”

“I don’t mind, if she feels as good as you feel. You are…”

“What am I?” she kissed him again.

Leo just grinned. He moved onto the mattress, pulling the sheet up from the bottom of the bed. She kicked off her heels and moved into his arms. It felt nice to be held after a ride like that.

“Staying the night costs extra.” She said, sprinkling kisses across his neck, shoulder, and chest.

“Money is not a problem. I want you here with me.”

“Will there be room service in the morning?” 

“Mmm hmm, if that’s what you want.”

“It’s a nice start. You're going to try to domesticate me, aren’t you? You want me to be your girlfriend, don’t you?”

“No.” Leo shook his head. He leaned, opened the nightstand drawer, and pulled something out. “I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me, Claudia Jean?”

She gasped, moving out of his arms, and wrapping the sheet around her naked frame.

“Oh my God, you're serious?”

“Quite.” He sat up on the pillows, opening the box and showing her the diamond. It looked to be about 2 ½ carats, though CJ was no expert. The stone was set in platinum and was the popular princess cut. That sparkler would look magnificent on her finger. “Be my wife. Stay all night every night.”

“It’s an amazing suite, but I was kinda thinking about a house.”

“Anything you desire, even in your wildest dreams, is yours.”

“And we will still play our games, Colonel?”

“I think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life trying to pick you up. By the way, those are the sexiest pair of shoes I have ever seen.”

“The answer is yes.” She threw her arms around him, thinking of spending the $1750 on a wedding dress. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby. Words cannot express how happy you’ve made me, now and since the very first day.”

“You better think of something.” CJ replied as he slipped the ring on her finger. “We will have to explain this one thoroughly. I am leaving the President up to you...I'll have enough trouble with the boys.”

“Not tonight.” Leo pulled her back into his arms. “Tonight is all about us. In fact, tonight is all about you. That sounds even better.”

“You are so cute when you're post-coital euphoric.” She said laughing.

“You're going to marry me, how could I not be euphoric?”

“I am. I love you, even though I believe that makes me certifiable.”

“Clearly. Tonight was fun…let’s promise always to have fun. Not just in bed, but everywhere.”

“Deal. Seal it with a kiss.”

He did just that, holding her close as she slept in his arms. It took a while longer for him to come down though that was expected. Fears and doubts crept into the recesses of his mind but Leo pushed them away. He could make her happy; would make her happy. Failure was not an option. CJ would not let him. They would hold each other up, celebrating the good and retreating into the cocoon of each other when the storms came. Satisfied, for now, that his best was good enough, Leo fell asleep. He was a light sleeper but it had never been so content.

***


End file.
